1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to smoking pipe tamper means. In one aspect the present invention relates to pipe tamper means in combination with a lighter mechanism. In another aspect the present invention relates to novel pipe tamper means which is attached to a lighter mechanism in a manner so that the tamper head of said tamper means can be caused to move between a first position wherein the tamper head of said tamper means is contiguous to the exterior portion of the body member of said lighter mechanism and a second position wherein said tamper head is spaced away from said lighter mechanism. In still another aspect, the present invention relates to a pipe tamper means which is readily interchangeable or rectangular shaped lighter mechanisms without damage to said lighter mechanism or said tamper means.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many types of accessories have been proposed to assist a person smoking a pipe. Many of these accessories have proved useful whereas many have possessed only novelty or curiosity benefits. However, as all pipe smokers can readily attest, a tamper means is an essential accessory if one is to enjoy the smoking of a pipe. Many different types of tamper means have been proposed by the prior art. However, most of these tamper means are separate instruments which must be carried in the pocket of the pipe smoker or in the tobacco pouch. In addition, one then needs to carry a lighter mechanism or matches for igniting the tobacco in the pipe bowl. Thus, it is readily apparent that the efficiency, accessability and convenience of accessories determine the degree of enjoyment derived from pipe smoking. In order to achieve this degree of enjoyment one has often been required to carry a number of accessories in his pockets or in a pouch to enable him to properly smoke the pipe and to maintain it in a lighted condition during the smoking period.
Further, many of the prior art tamper means have contained a tamper head which is a solid surface. Such a tamper means, while acting as an excellent tamper, has suffered from the disadvantage that many times the burning tobacco is snuffed out due to the blocking of oxygen from the lighted surface of the tobacco when such a tamper device is used. Thus, when employing such a solid surface tamper one must often relight the tobacco after each tamping process.
It is highly desirable that a tamper means be provided having a tamper head or surface which will allow a substantial amount of tobacco to be in contact with air for combustion during the tamping operation to prevent the extinguishing of the fire in the bowl of the pipe during such tamping operation. Such new and improved accessories for the pipe smoker are constantly being sought, especially ones which can serve a multiple purpose and eliminate the number of accessories or tools that a person must carry in order to enjoy the smoking of a pipe.